tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2008
Events January * – and adopt the . * – At 19:04:39 , the unmanned is at its closest approach during its first flyby of the planet . * – Stock markets around the world plunge amid growing fears of a U.S. , fueled by the 2007 . * – A peace deal is signed in , , ending the . February * – opens its first space center and launches a into space. * – delivers a formal apology to the . * – formally from , with a mixed response from the international community. March * March–April – trigger riots and unrest in the . * – and , following a Colombian raid against guerrillas inside Ecuadorian territory, in which senior commander is killed. * – The first , a cargo spacecraft for the , launches from in . * – holds its following the adoption of a new which changed the country from an to a multiparty democracy. * – and forces the rebel-held island of , returning the island to Comorian control. April * – Surgeons at London's perform the first successful operations using , implanting them into two blind patients. May * – The volcano in enters a new eruptive phase for the first time since around 1640. * – passes through , killing more than 138,000 people. * – An earthquake measuring 7.9 on the , killing an estimated 87,000 people. * ** The , an intergovernmental organization between states in , is founded. ** The awards to and to , ending a 29-year between the two countries. * – 's unmanned spacecraft becomes the first to land on the northern polar region of . * – The votes overwhelmingly in favor of abolishing the country's , turning the country into a republic. * – The is adopted in Dublin. June * – – and jointly host the football tournament, which is won by . * ** The is launched. ** Canadian Prime Minister formally apologizes, on behalf of the Canadian government, to the country's for the . * – opens in , Spain, lasting to September 14, with the topic "Water and sustainable development". July * – and 14 other hostages are from rebels by n security forces. * – , the first president of the , is arrested in , , on allegations of war crimes, following a 12-year-long . August * – Eleven mountaineers from international expeditions die on , the second-highest mountain on Earth in the in the history of K2 mountaineering. * – President of is deposed in a . * – invades the breakaway state of , with as the latter intervenes in support of the separatists in both South Ossetia and . * – crashes at , killing 154 people on board. * – – The take place in Beijing, China. September * – The is circulated for the first time in the , the , located at , near , under the Franco-Swiss border. * – makes landfall in . * – A destroys the in , , killing at least 54 and injuring 266. * – becomes the world's first privately developed to successfully . * – Following the bankruptcies of and , The Dow Jones Industrial Average falls 777.68 points, hitherto the largest single-day point loss in its history. October * – : signs the revised into law, creating a to purchase failing bank s. * – The music streaming service is launched in Sweden. * – The (LHC) is officially at . * – The successfully launches the spacecraft on a mission. November * – publishes " : A Peer-to-Peer Electronic Cash System". * – U.S. Senator is the 44th , becoming the first President of the United States. * – Claudia Castillo of Spain becomes the first person to have a successful using a . * – – Members of carry out four days of coordinated bombing and shooting across , killing 164 people. December * – Human remains found in 1991 are identified as , using . * – The of , a British , holds its under a new constitutional arrangement, becoming the last European territory to abolish . * – The finds and two other senior Rwandan army officers guilty of , and s and sentences them to for their role in the . * – A deposes the government of shortly after the death of longtime . * – Israel the in response to rockets being fired into Israeli territory by and due to weapons being smuggled into the area. * – An extra (23:59:60) is added to end the year. The last time this occurred was in . Category:Timeline